Knight and Shinning Armor
by Kagome-Inuyasha20
Summary: “Jake, Let me go” I said loudly and sternly. His only response was to grab my wrist even harder and pull me against his body. “You know you’ve missed me and wanted to please me,” he whispered loudly. Tears started forming in my eyes and I was scared.
1. The Past

Chapter 1 – The Past

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Thursday Morning

I called up my two best friends; Edward and Alice, to see if they wanted go to Seattle with me for the weekend and use my father's cabin. It hadn't been used in forever so I thought it'd be nice.

They both agreed as soon as I asked them, it was set that Edward and his family would join us, and so would Alice. See there was good and bad to this trip. The good was that Alice Mary Brandon and Jasper Hale really liked each other but they only talked occasionally. Edward and I liked each other too but we were only best friends, so we all could hang out. The bad news was that Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie hated me and she was coming. This would be interesting.

I had met Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie last fall when I was invited to Edward's house to have dinner with his family. Let's just say that when I tried being polite to Rosalie, she would make a mean remark or glare at me. It honestly scared me. I told Edward about it, but he said that Rosalie would get over it, so I should just be patient.

So here I was getting ready for school, you know, the normal routine… brushing teeth, washing hair, and eating breakfast.

A few moments later I was finished and ready to leave for school. Then the doorbell rang.

I quickly ran downstairs and answered the door. It was Edward. He was standing there looking so beautiful and handsome as usual.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked him, I usually didn't see him until I got to school.

"Remember, today I was picking you up so we could go to school together. It'll use less gas that way." he smiled his angelic crooked smile that I loved.

"Oh…I forgot. Let me grab my backpack." I blushed, as I walked away from the door.

"Bella Marie Swan, what am I going to do with you? Where is your head today?" he teased.

"My head is thinking that I have to deal with Rosalie all weekend. Why does your brother have to bring her?" I ranted with annoyance.

I must have made a face because Edward started laughing.

He grabbed the spare key, and locked up my house.

Once we were in his Volvo, he decided to answer me.

"Emmett is bringing her for two reasons. One," he poked a finger up in the air. "He can't be away from Rosalie, & two," he stuck another finger up in the air. "He's determined to get her to like you and become friends. You know how he is" encouragement crept through his voice.

"Really?" I asked with surprise. "Emmett must think of me as his sister or something." I suddenly had a new fondness for Emmett.

"More than you know. Anyways it'll be a fun weekend, and Jasper is excited to hang out with Alice"

"Good. Alice has been talking about him non-stop. It'll be so cute if they going out." I smiled on the outside, but on the inside I really wished that Edward and my relationship could go to the next level.

I was head over heels for him, and he had no clue.

"Oh, before I forget. Jasper wants me to ask if his new friend Jake can join us this weekend?"

"Sure. You're driving, so it's up to you. What's the kids last name?" I asked with sudden unease. 'I swear to god that if he says Black, I'm going to scream.' I used to date a guy in Phoenix named Jacob Black. We dated a year ago, and it didn't go so well. So when Edward said the name Jake, my heart started jumping with worry.

"No clue. He just transferred here a couple weeks ago. I haven't met him yet. Well, we'll find out tomorrow"

When I finally paid attention, I realized that we were at school. I grabbed my backpack and ran after Edward who was already ten paces ahead of me.

"Jeez you're fast!" I complained, he laughed, and we continued with our day.

Friday Afternoon

Edward and I stopped at my house so I could grab my bag full of clothes, and the cabin key. Then we went to his house.

As soon as I walked into the house I froze, and my whole body shut down as I realized who was standing in front of me with a big smile on his face. It was my ex Jacob. I had been right all along.

Edward must have not noticed that I stopped, because he ran right into me. He looked at me with worry in his face.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see." Jacob smiled sarcastically.

I just stood there, and couldn't do or say anything.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked with worry. Edward moved in front of me and broke the trance I was in.

"NO I'M NOT! JACOB CAN'T COME!" I screamed out with fury. I turned and ran back out the door.

Luckily Edward had left the car unlocked, so I quickly hopped in, and curled up into a ball before the tears came.

A couple seconds later I heard the driver's door open, and I was placed into his lap before he sat down.

"What's wrong?"

I let a couple more tears fall before I answered.

"That's my ex in there. Jacob and I dated a year ago. When I found out that he cheated on me with one of my best friends, I broke up with him. I decided after that happened, that I would move up here to get away from all of it. That's why it took me a little bit to warm up to you" I choked out a sob, as I finished my sentence.

Edward was rubbing my back, as I finished crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'll have the guys keep an eye on him all weekend. I'll stay by your side the whole time, if that's okay with you?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Thank you Edward. That's more than perfect. Is there anyway that you could stay in my room all weekend?" I blushed, as I realized how bad that sounded.

"Of course. I don't want him anywhere near you. If I could I would make sure he wasn't coming on this trip, but I can't do that now. Why would he cheat on you? You're the most beautiful and loving women I know." He said as he face scrunched up in anger.

"Calm down Edward. He told me it was because I wouldn't sleep with him or live with him." I said quietly. It amazed me how comfortable I seemed to be with him.

That made him grow even angrier. "I don't want you anywhere near him without me. Lets go back in now. I'm going to call a family meeting now, and we're gonna find out why he's here."

I nodded my head in agreement, and tried to get off his lap, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'll carry you in. Jasper & Rosalie will stay with Jacob while the rest of us talk. I'll tell them later." His eyes turned to dark slits, as he carried me into the house.

I had my face against Edward's chest, so I wouldn't have to look at my ex and remember all the painful memories.

It was dead silent when we returned. Carlisle walked over to us & had us follow him into the kitchen.

Edward explained to him, and he ran into the living room to grab Alice, Emmett, & Esme.

Once they arrived Edward explained yet again, and they were outraged. They were deciding what to do, as I was sitting in Edward's lap.

I hadn't forgotten about the close contact that Edward and I had all of a sudden. I kept trying to get up, but he insisted that I wouldn't move and to stop being stubborn.

I rolled my eyes, as I actually started to listen to what they were planning.

"So that's final then. Emmett, Jacob and Jasper will be bunked in one room. Alice and Rosalie will have another room. Edward, Bella, Esme and I will take whatever rooms are left." Carlisle said deep in thought, his face had the word serious written all over it.

Everyone except Jasper went off on their own after that. Once Edward told him about everything he was apologizing left and right. I had to tell him it was fine a couple times before he stopped.

The mood was still tense as we loaded into the two cars. This was going to be a very long weekend.


	2. Cabin

**A.N: Please feel free to leave me comments on what you think of this new story. It was part of a dream I had, but I decided to put it to Twilight. I hope it's even better than Proposal, my previous story.**

Chapter 2 – The Cabin

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Carlisle and I drove our cars to the cabin. Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella were in my car while Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Jacob rode in Carlisle's car.

Every time I thought about Jacob I grew angrier. 'How could he do that to my lovely Bella?' I thought to myself, I was outraged. I had to calm myself down every time and remind myself that Bella wasn't mine.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked me with concern in her voice.

That pulled me out of my deep thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out why he ever went out with you if he never truly loved you." I replied softly. She always seemed to be the only one able to calm me down.

"I don't know," She whispered as pain spread across her beautiful face. Her pain felt like my own and I pulled over so that Bella and I could switch places with Emmett and Rosalie.

"What are you doing bro?" Emmett asked with confusion.

"We're switching places & you're driving. Follow the directions to the cabin," I said calmly, as we all switched spots.

Once Bella and I were in the back, I picked her up, and had her head resting against my chest.

"Bella, what I meant was if he was going to hurt you, why did he ask you to be his girlfriend? I never meant it, as you're not good enough, because you're more than good enough. You're perfect in every shape and form." I whispered lovingly into her ear and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded her head yes, but was crying into my chest. I held her tighter.

~Two Hours Later~

Carlisle and the others had beaten us to the cabin. So Emmett and I grabbed the luggage as the girls waited for us.

"Rosalie, I know you don't like me at all, but I wanted to let you know that I really want to get to know you. Maybe we can become friends." Bella said quietly, as she was shaking from nervousness.

Rosalie's facial expression changed from annoyance to kindness, before she answered with "Yeah, whatever!" as she stormed into the cabin.

"Sorry 'bout that, Bella, just give her time and I'm sure she'll come around." Emmett grabbed their stuff and ran after her into the cabin.

Bella stood there, and tears began to fall down her beautiful face.

"Come here. You know she's trying. Her face lit up with kindness the moment you said that to her." I said with a supportive smile, as I held my hands out.

Bella immediately ran over to me, and I wrapped my hands around her.

She had no clue as to how much she affected me. Her laughs and smile made my heart flutter. Every time she let me hold her, my body shivered in happiness. When she looks at me, no matter what mood she's in I just want to protect her, and love her like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

~An Hour Later~

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Once everyone got settled, we all decided to go swimming in the lake.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were, of course, taking turns throwing each other in the lake. Alice and Rosalie were sunbathing on the beach, I wanted to join them but I was too nervous to. Carlisle and Esme were in the cabin making dinner for later. Jake was sulking in the shade.

I finally worked up enough courage to join Alice and Rosalie on the beach. When I got close enough to hear what they were talking about I had to smile.

"Andthenwewentintothewoodsandplayedcards! Andohmygoshitwassofantastic!" Alice babbled without even bothering to breath.

Rosalie was completely calm. "Alice, slow down and speak English please."

Alice took a deep breath, since she was obviously going to start talking again. As she took the breath, she turned around and had a big smile spread across her face as she saw me.

"Hey Bells, where have you been? You missed the boys throwing each other into the lake. It was hilarious," she said jumping up and down like a little two-year-old waiting for a treat. The thought of it made me break out in laughter. Once I calmed down, I decided to answer her.

"I was sitting by the tree reading a book." I lied casually. The truth was that I was deathly afraid of Rosalie.

Alice's eyebrow branched up at my lie. I always sounded monotone when I lied, and I must have been doing it now. Even though she knew I was lieing, she didn't say anything until after Rosalie left us alone.

"Reading a book my butt. Why didn't you join us?" Alice said with a livid expression.

Her expression made me cringe back a step. Alice always knew when I was lieing, after we all we've been friends for a year now.

I looked around and made sure no one was around me so I could tell her the truth before it got any worse. So when I finally acknowledged that it was safe, I whispered her everything from earlier.

"I'll talk to her, as for the other problem, stay away from him. Go hang out with Edward, while I sit here and take in the sunrays."

I smiled, that was so Alice for you. As I walked towards the lake, Rosalie made sure to come out and make a rude remark about needing someone to help Carlisle and Esme with dinner. I ignored her, and jumped into the lake, making sure I was at least a hundred yards away from the boys' 'game' as they would later call it.

I swam around a little bit, before I started thinking about everything. Edward and I were closer then ever before, my ex is here and I have no clue why, and Rosalie still hates me for some reason. This was all too much to take in. I instantly felt lonely. I swam over to Edward and his brothers, when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Alice talking and laughing with Jacob. I made a mental note to talk to her later, but for the mean time I wanted to be with the boys.

Edward must have seen me because the next thing I know he is swimming over to me, and asking me to join his brothers and him in their 'game'. I timidly agreed, and so the next thing I know I'm getting thrown in by Edward. I started laughing, once I swam up for air. It was so much more fun than I thought.

* * *

~An Hour Later~

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I had been swimming plus throwing each other in for the last hour. We decided to get out, so we could get changed before supper.

So now Bella and I were in our room, getting ready. Luckily our room had its own bathroom. So Bella was in there changing and I was in the bedroom. Something was bothering her, it was written all over her face. I would have asked her earlier but everyone was around.

So once I got changed, I sat down on her bed and waited. I anticipated on finding out what was wrong. I didn't want to pry it out of her, but the thought of her in pain and agony ripped my heart into shreds.

"Bella, are you almost done? I want to talk to you." I asked lovingly.

"Yes, just give me a second." She replied with a sigh.

A few seconds later she emerged, and it looked like she had been crying. Immediately, I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What's wrong love?"

"Earlier, when I swam over to you, I saw Alice enjoying herself with my ex." She cried out.

I lifted her up bridal style, and carried her over to the bed.

"It's okay. We'll work this out. After dinner you talk to Alice about everything. Emmett and I will have a nice little chat with Jacob." I replied fuming.

While Bella was sobbing into my chest, I pulled out my cell phone and called my brother Emmett. He would understand, and convince Jasper to help us. He agreed at once, and said that we should start our plan immediately after dinner.

Once I was off my cell, I explained the plan to my lovely Bella. She nodded her head in agreement, before she sat up.

"I hate to see you cry, love. It makes me go crazy. Bella, I have to tell you something," I said nervously. I was going to tell her how I felt about her no matter how she felt in return.

She wiped her eyes, and sat up straight. "Go on Edward"

"You see I'm in…" I started before there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, Edward? It's time for dinner. Come down when you can." Jasper said gently.

"All right, thank you." Bella replied.

I waited a few minutes before I started talking again. "Bella, I don't know how you feel about me, but getting to know you this last year has made me see who you are. You're loving, beautiful, amazing, smart, fun, and unbalanced even. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your eyes, and even your beautiful hair. I'm in love with you Bella Marie Swan. You don't have to answer me now, but you needed to know how I feel. I won't be like you're ex downstairs. I will treat you right, and love you more than anyone else can. I can prove it to you, if you me a chance"

I looked at Bella, and her mouth hung open in shock. I stood up, walked over to her and kissed her forehead before I walked out of the room.

I needed to give her time to think about all this, and me in the room wouldn't help that at all.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"_Did Edward just tell me that he loved me? Did he just kiss me on the forehead"_ I asked myself. I was still shocked, even after he left the room a few moments ago.

I have always been in love with Edward, but I never thought he would share those same feelings. He was my best friend, and now he may be more. This is always what I wanted, but I didn't know how to tell him. It was even harder with my ex here.

I sat there for a while, just thinking everything through when Alice, walked in my door.

"Earth to Bella. We're waiting on you for dinner"

I didn't even look at her. Automatically her instincts kicked in. She shut the door, and raced over to my side.

"What's wrong?" she panicked.

"Edward just told me he loved me, and even gave me compliments. What do I do?" I cried with tears of hope and joy.

"HE…" Alice started shouting before I kicked her in the leg. "Hey that hurt"

"Everyone can hear you if you yell" I said quietly. I was mostly thinking that my ex was downstairs, and would try to ruin everything.

"He told you he loved you. Oh my goodness, how romantic. I wish Jasper would tell me that," She whispered. I all of a sudden felt angry.

"What was with you flirting with me ex? You're suppose to be falling for Jasper"

Alice cringed, she hated when I got like this. "He is really cute and…."

I cut her off before she could finish that. "You have no clue what he has done to me, or what he's capable of. You and I will talk after dinner. Now what do I do about Edward?" I asked, as I started calming down.

Alice went from scared to total happiness in less than five minutes.

"Well, how do you feel about him? It all depends on how you feel?"

"He is my best friend, he makes me laugh and smile. He is always there for me. I always want to be with him, and when he's gone its like my world is down until he returns. I can talk to him about anything and not feel stupid" I blushed, as all my feelings came out in the open.

"Perfect! Tell him how you feel. You know he won't push you into anything you don't want to do." Alice sang, as she danced up and down.

I giggled. She was right, now all I had to do was talk to him when no one else was around. _"Well that explains the sudden closeness between him and I," _I thought to myself.

I ended up writing him a note, asking him to take a walk with me later. I would hand it to him at dinner.

So a few seconds later, Alice and I walked down the stairs. Once we arrived everyone sat down. The seating order was really funny. Carlisle and Esme sat on the ends of the table. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jake sat on the one side. While Edward, I, Alice and Jasper sat on the other end.

While eating we talked about some things we wanted to get done up here, and also funny moments. When Emmett's time came, they were mostly about me. Jake was laughing at that. "_He must be enjoying himself_," I thought with annoyance.

Edward must of read the look on my face, because the next thing I know he grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reinsurance.

I smiled at him thankfully, and then passed him the note underneath the table. He read it, and nodded his head yes.

So the rest of dinner was quit until all our food was gone. Edward told us girls to go enjoy ourselves because he would clean up. I thanked him, and then pulled Alice downstairs to the basement.

"You all ready told me not to date your ex, so now what?" Alice asked with annoyance.

"Just shut up, sit down and you'll thank me later" I said angrily.

Alice listened and sat on the couch, as I walked to the back wall. I was just going to stand there and talk, but when I looked around there was all of a sudden an overhead, and a white screen. "_Where did that come from?"_ I asked myself, since I was seriously confused.

I moved on, and started my lecture.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Emmett and I took Jacob with us on a walk down the road. I was going to get to the bottom of why he was here with us, and all of a sudden in forks. Bella wanted to know, and I would get that info for her. Also Emmett and I wanted to beat the crap out of him, because he was trying to date Alice, when he Alice was Jasper's.

"So Jake? What made you move to Forks? Why did you decide to come with us to the cabin?" I asked calmly. Emmett was standing in between Jake and I, so I couldn't kill him right away.

"Well, my dad Billy decided that I was getting into so much trouble, so he decided to send me up here to live with one of my oldest sister Rachael. Then when I found out Bella was living up here it made it more perfect. I had to go, when Jasper asked me" he snickered with a mixture of happiness and mockery.

I cracked my knuckles; I was seriously ready to punch his lights out. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear for me to go walk the other way, and call Bella to have her bring Jasper out here. I agreed, and walked the other way.

I dialed her cell phone, and waited for her to pick up. She finally picked up a few minutes later.

"What's up Edward?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we're on a walk with your ex. I need you to call Jasper, tell him why were talking to your ex and have him meet us in the front of the house. Also there is more that I need to talk you about later"

"Will do. I am almost done talking to Alice. When do you want to meet and talk?" She asked with nervousness.

"How about in twenty minutes. I'll meet you by the front door. Bring Alice with you, so Jasper and her can work this all out. I got to go, but ill see you in a little bit"

"See you in a little bit" she said quietly, as she hung up the phone.

I closed my cell, and walked back over to the guys. They had waited for me, over by the lake. I was surely hoping that Jasper and Emmett would beat the crap out of Jake.

~Five Minutes Later~

Jasper walked over to us looking pissed off. I just had to smirk, because Jacob was finally getting what he deserved. He was done playing with people. Jake was looking very nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey Jasper, What's up?" he asked coolly.

"Who the heck do you think you are? First you hurt Bella, when you dated her. Then you come up here and use us to hurt her. Finally you hit on my soon to be girlfriend, after I told you. I have lost all respect for you. I plan on making your life a living heck when we get back. I all ready called Charlie and let him know the whole thing. You're not getting away with anything," Jasper yelled with anger.

"Stay away from Bella, she is mine. Stay away from Alice because she's Jaspers. Also stay away from Rosalie because she's Emmett's. You don't know whom you're dealing with," I snarled, as I pushed him into the lake, as I walked away. I heard Jasper and Emmett busting out in laughter.

I knew it wasn't the smartest or the right thing to do, but I was so upset that it just seemed right. At least Bella wouldn't yell at me. Emmett and Jasper seemed to agree with me.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"And that Alice, is the hundred and ten reasons why not to date my ex Jacob Black" I smiled happily, as I finished my presentation.

Alice stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds, as I put my presentation away.

"Now do you understand why I was so upset?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. Do you think Jasper is mad at me?" She asked with worry.

"When Edward called me, he said that you and I are suppose to wait for them by the front door. No I don't think Jasper is mad at you, I think he's pissed off at Jacob like Edward is. Don't worry about me, its done and over with. Now I get to tell Edward my feelings" I blushed, my face was surely deep red at the moment.

It took Alice a few minutes to get over her fears, before she jumped up and down with excitement for me.

"Alice you never seize to amaze me," I giggled. She was so predictable sometimes.

"Well come on silly. Our men are waiting," she laughed. She pulled me up, and we ran up the stairs.

When we got to the top, sure enough both of our handsome Cullen Boys were waiting for us, they were smiling the minute they saw us.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Edward and I were walking around the lake until we found this nice little log, which we could sit on.

It was very quite for a few moments well I collected my thoughts.

"So what is the whole deal with Jacob?" I asked, since I was stalling.

"Bella Marie Swan, stop stalling" he smiled with nervousness.

"Fine. Then will you please tell me?" I said, as I looked at the ground. I had butterflies in my stomach at the moment.

Edward carefully lifted my chin, and turned my head towards him.

"Tell me how you feel about me? If you don't like me like that, I understand and I'll never bring it up again. Please will you tell me?" he begged.

All of a sudden all my butterflies went away, and I had bravery all of a sudden to tell him how I felt. I don't know how it worked, but with him saying that it made all my nervousness go away.

"Edward, I have loved you since we've been friends. You're Handsome, Amazing, Loving, Caring and Kind, among bunches of other things. I always thought you would never like a girl like me" I moved my chin out of his hand, and looked at the ground, as I stood up and started walking.

He got up and walked over to me. "Bella Marie Swan, why would you ever think that." He stood in front of me, and gently grabbed my chin again, so I could look him in the eye "You're beautiful, amazing, real, funny, smart, loving and most of all you're you. I love that about you. I am not like your ex, and you know that. Can you please go out with me, and give me a chance?"

The tears started falling. I always thought I would never find a guy who liked me for me, and I have. It was exciting, scary and a lot to take in at the moment.

Edward let go of my chin, and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest, and let the tears fall. He rubbed my back, kissed my hair, and let me know everything was going to be all right.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that. You've always been my Bella" Edward said lovingly. The next thing I know im getting picked up bridal style.

I waited a few more minutes to let my tears finish falling before I answered him. "I know you're always here for me. I've used that more than you know. I would love to go on a date with you. I'll always give you a chance. If you decide that the date goes good, then we can maybe talk about being Boyfriend and Girlfriend"

He chuckled, which surprised me. "Sweetheart, I'll always want to take you out on dates. I'll go with it though, I'm not that easy to get rid of"

I started giggling; at the way he said that. It was the corniest pick up line I had ever heard. He sat us down on the log again, before he started talking again.

"What's so funny? I want to know before I tell you about why Jake's here" he teased with his eyes.

"Its just that was the most corniest line I have ever heard, even though it was very cute. I know you meant it, so you don't have to repeat it" I teased back, as I stuck my tongue out as like I was choking on how bad it was.

"Hey! It may be corny but at least it was very true. Anyways, I talked to Jake earlier"

"Yeah, what did you find out?" I asked with a sigh. _"Why did Jake have to ruin everything_" I thought.

"He is living up here because his dad thought he was getting into a lot of trouble and so he is living with his sister Rachael. When he found out you were living up here it made it more perfect he said. He told me that he had to go, when Jasper asked him." Edward said angrily.

"Edward Anthony Cullens, look at me" I said with lots of courage and love.

He looked at me, as he was trying to calm down. I took his chin gently into my hands, like he did to me; so I could face him.

"Who cares? Let him be childish. I have been over him for a long time now. I have you to protect, hold and love me to death. That's all I ask." I smiled brightly at the thought of Edward in my life as my boyfriend.

Before I knew it, he had has his head against mine and his lips touched mine.

A few seconds later we broke apart, and I had a big smile on my face. "That was nice"

He smiled my favorite angelic smile, as he stood up. "Lets go inside sweetheart"

He helped me up, and as we walked inside the cabin, he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder with me leaning against him.


	3. New Love Vs Old Relationship

Chapter 3 – New Love Vs. Old Relationship

(Edward's P.O.V.)

When we walked into the cabin everyone but Jacob was still up. The minute we walked by them Emmett and Jasper started whistling, while Alice was jumping up and down at the sight of Bella and I. Bella was giggling, when we walked by which surprised me, because she usually looked down and blushed.

"All right all ready, you guessed it. Bella and I are finally going out" I smiled, but at the same time rolled my eyes.

Ever since Bella met my family, my family had been asking me when I was finally going to be going out with her. They were always talking about it, and I use to tell them over and over again that we were just friends. It looks like all of dreams came true.

"Let me be the first to say congrats, bro" Emmett stood up, as he had this evil smile spread across his face.

"Oh sit down Emmett. There will be no embarrassing Edward or I. Do I make my self clear?" my Bella said teasing but with a deadly facial expression, that it actually had Emmett cringing back down into the seat next to Rosalie.

That made Rosalie, Alice, the family and I all laugh hysterically to the point where we were crying. Bella was standing there looking as if she didn't understand why we were laughing.

All of a sudden Rosalie stood up and walked over to Bella. The whole room got quite, as far as we knew she hated Bella for no good reason.

"Bella can I talk to you in the other room" Rosalie asked lovingly.

Bella stood there with her mouth hanging open for at least a minute or two before she agreed. As they walked out of the room, we watched them go with our own mouths hanging open.

"Any clue why Rosalie wants to talk to Bella?" I asked with nervousness.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all shook their head no. My stomach did flips; I hoped it was good and that they could be friends. So for now all we could do was sit, wait and hope that it was a good thing. I didn't want things to go bad right after I made everything good.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

When Rosalie asked me to talk to her in the other room, my heart skipped a beat. She never wanted anything to do with me before hand, and now she wanted to talk. I didn't understand it at all, that's why I was frozen for a few moments before I replied yes.

"Bella, are you with me?" Rosalie asked with a big smile spread across her face, as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Rosalie. I am glad you're talking to me, I'm just trying to figure out why all of a sudden you want to talk to me" I spit out quickly hoping we could get to the chase without hurting her feelings.

"I'm very sorry about my manners earlier. It's just that I was jealous that you got accepted into the family so quickly, where it took me two years before that finally happened. It was very wrong of me, will you forgive me. I really would like to be friends."

My mouth dropped for a second before I closed it so I could respond.

"You were Jealous of me? You're the one that's beautiful. Yes, I forgive you. I would love to be friends," I said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for the lovely compliments and for understanding and wanting to be my friend still through everything I put you through. Plus what really made up my mind was when you just put Emmett in his place and he listened. He never does that accept when I do it. It made my day" Rosalie smiled brightly.

That made my burst out laughing. "Quite honestly I didn't think I would get that big of a reaction out of him"

We both laughed together for a little bit, before we calmed ourselves down so we could talk again.

"We should get back before all the guys have a mental breakdown and start looking for us. Did you see their faces when I asked to talk to you" she snickered.

We both walked out of the room, and Alice was the only one standing there. Her mouth was hung open when she saw Rosalie and I laughing together.

"Earth to Alice" I smiled brightly.

"Rosalie…You…Your…Your" Alice stammered as she was in shock.

"werefriendsnowanditsreallycool,itwasjustamisunderstanding" I said fast as I was excited.

That broke Alice out of her moment. Rosalie and her were laughing really hard.

"Somebody has been hanging out with Alice too much" Rosalie snickered.

"Hey" Alice said pretending to be insulted, but laughing at the same time.

I stood there for a moment feeling really confused. "What did I do that was funny?"

"You kind of were talking like me when I'm hyper" Alice stated as she rolled her eyes at my obliviousness.

"Oh" I laughed once I figured it out. That sent them laughing even harder, which made me laugh more to the point I ended up snorting.

Once we calmed down I actually acknowledge that everyone else was gone.

"Alice, Where is everyone?"

"Oh everyone went up to their rooms, your men are waiting for you when I'm done talking to you." She said practically bouncing off the walls; she must have something exciting to say.

"Alice Mary Brandon just spit it out all ready" Rosalie said with a big smile on her face.

"WellBellaandEdwardweretalking, JasperandItalkedandwe'regoingoutnow. Jaspertoldmethathelovesmeandhaslikedmeforawhile" Alice spit out in one big breath.

Rosalie and I started screaming up and down with excitement, once we finally figured out that Alice and Jasper was a couple.

""

Rosalie, Alice and I were holding hands and jumping up and down for a few moments, before Jasper came out and checked out what happening. The moment he saw us he broke out in laughter.

That made us three laugh, as we said goodnight to one another. Once that was over I walked upstairs to my bedroom and opened the door to find Edward a sleep on the bed.

I awed at how cute it was, but then I grabbed my pillow and a blanket, and put them down on the extra cot that was on the floor. I loved Edward but it wasn't right for me to sleep next to him like that.

I turned off the bedroom light and climbed on the cot. I got under the blankets and I was a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I woke up and looked around and it was pitch black. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30am.

My first reaction was to panic when I didn't see Bella on the bed. I looked around again, and saw she was fast a sleep on the cot.

I got up and picked her up off the cot so I could put her on the bed.

"_She's suppose to have the bed, and the cots mine_" I thought tiredly.

I placed Bella under the covers and tucked her in. Before I laid down, I kissed her goodnight on the forehead.

"_She's beautiful, no matter what she does,"_ I thought, as I drifted back into sleep, this time on the cot.

~Six hours later~

I woke up and it was bright and sunny out. I felt like I had been in bed for a couple days.

I decided to get up and change, before Bella wakes up.

So once I was completely changed, I wrote Bella a note telling her I was downstairs, so she wouldn't panic when she wakes up and doesn't see me.

I carefully placed it on the bed so she wouldn't wake up. I walked away from the bed and came downstairs.

"Morning Edward. Where's Bella?" My mother asked.

"Sleeping. Morning. So do you know what happened between Rosalie and Bella last night?" I asked with worry.

"Talking to Alice, Rosalie apologized and they're friends. Alice and Jasper are going out now. A lot happened when we went to bed at 10:30. Can you do me a favor?" my mother asked lovingly.

"Wow, I guess a lot did happen. What do you need?" I asked eager to help.

I loved helping my mother out.

"I need you to run down to the market store a the corner and buy me some Eggs and a loaf of bread. I'll give you the money," my mother said, as she dug in her purse and dug out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Of course. Let Bella know where I am. I'm going to jog the few blocks if you don't mind." I smiled, as I grabbed the money from my mother.

My mother agreed as I walked out the door. I walked to the end of the driveway, and then took off in a sprint the few blocks down to the supermarket.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I woke up and all the events floated to the front of my mind. I immediately sat up and looked around.

"_No Edward? When did I get on the bed?_" I asked myself, as I was seriously confused.

I looked at the other side of the bed and I saw a note. "_It must be from Edward_" I hoped.

I read it, and my face lit up with happiness. He was so sweet to me. I got up and changed before I started heading out of my bedroom. I opened the door and walked right into someone.

I looked up and was about to apologize when I realized it was Jacob.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss Bella herself. Finally decided to come back and beg for my forgiveness?" Jacob asked with sneer mock.

"Why would I ask for your forgiveness, when you should be begging for mine since you cheated on me. How's my bff Lisa by the way?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Oh she's Lisa, and I broke up with her two months ago. She wasn't worth my time, and I found out she wasn't as good as you. Even though she was happy to oblige my personal sexual needs," he sneered.

"Glad to hear it, because none of the girls up here would even consider sleeping around with a man whore like you" I sneered back, as I started walking away.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," he yelled with anger, as he grabbed my wrist.

"Jake, Let me go" I said loudly and sternly.

His only response was to grab my wrist even harder and pull me against his body.

"You know you've missed me and wanted to please me," he whispered loudly.

Tears started forming in my eyes and I was scared.

"Let me go" I cried loudly.

"No…" Jake started saying, but he was cut off by an angry voice. "LET HER GO JACOB!"

I turned around and saw it was Emmett, he must of came up the steps when I was getting hurt.

"Bella, get out of here" he said with fury. I knew he wasn't mad at me; he was pissed at my ex.

I nodded my head yes and I ran down the stairs crying.

"Bella?" Esme asked with concern.

"Where's Edward?" I cried deeply.

"At the supermarket, why?" she asked with worry.

That's all I needed to hear before I turned around and ran straight out the door.

As I was running I heard Esme yelling for me to come back, but I didn't listen. I needed Edward and nobody else.

As the tears were still falling down, I remembered that my cell was in my back pocket. I quickly pulled it out and dialed Edwards's number as I turned the corner. I waited for him to pick up.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I was in the dairy section of the supermarket when my cell went off. I looked to see who it was, when I saw it was Bella I smiled with delight, as I answered.

"Hey Sweetheart"

"Edward…Edward*sob*Where are you?" Bella cried.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain in a few*sob* minutes. I'm just*sob* around the corner from*sob* the supermarket" she said sobbing.

"Im heading up to check out. I'll be looking for you," I said lovingly. To hear Bella sad was pulling me over the edge.

"*Sob*O*sob*K. Bye" She said before she hung up.

I ran quickly to the checkout lanes. Once I got up there, I kept looking back and forth for my Bella. She was nowhere to be seen, which sent me on a panic.

A couple minutes later, I turned and saw her running towards me. Her face had tears sliding down her beautiful angelic face. I set my stuff on the counter, and gave her a big hug and kiss when she ran into my arms.

She cried into my chest, as I paid for all the food.

"Honey what's wrong? Who hurt you?" I asked, as I grabbed the food, and led us to a bench that sat outside of the store.

She took a deep breath before her tears stopped falling.

She quickly explained to me, and I was outraged. Thankfully my brother Emmett arrived at the right time. I was seriously going to punch this kid, if my brother hadn't all ready killed him.

Emmett thinks of Bella as his little sister, and when someone hurts her in any shape or form, he gets angry and physical.

I quickly dialed my brother's cell number, as I rubbed Bella's back since she was sitting in my lap.

No one was answering, so I decided to call my mother's cell. Luckily she picked up.

I told her Bella was with me, and I explained the whole situation. She told me that Emmett had beat up Jacob pretty badly to the point that his (Jacob) right arm is broken, and he has a couple broken ribs. She also said that my father, Emmett, and Jasper drove Jacob back to Forks, and that my brothers and my father would be back later. I thanked her, and told her we were on our way, before I ended the conversation with her.

I told Bella what was going on. She was relieved to find out that Jacob was gone and had gotten beaten up.

"Lets start heading back, mom wants to make breakfast and it sounded like Rosalie and Alice want to make sure you're okay"

"Sounds good, as long as I'm with you" she smiled weakly.

We got off the bench, and each picked up a bag as we started walking back to the cabin.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

~Ten Minutes Later~

When we arrived back to the cabin all the women surrounded me and made sure I was okay. I said yeah, and found out that Jacob would be locked up in Seattle's Jail for 12 months because he was charged with some form of Rape and Sexual Harassment combined.

"All right ladies, let me take Bella upstairs so she can relax and I can get sometime with my girlfriend" My Edward smiled lightly.

They all giggled, as Edward and I walked upstairs hand n hand.

Once we were in my bedroom, Edward immediately hugged me and the tears started again.

"_What is with me and my emotions?"_ I asked myself. I knew I was scared but I thought I was done with crying twenty minutes ago.

We walked over to the bed, and laid down against the pillows, as we cuddled and he held me.

Once my tears finally stopped, Edward decided to start talking.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah" I answered automatically.

"What was going through your head when Jacob was talking to you and when he grabbed you?" Edward asked with frustration.

I took a deep breath before I answered, I really didn't want to replay it in my mind.

"When I bumped into him I was angry and I used all sarcasm when I asked him about my old bff Lisa he cheated on me with. When he grabbed me my whole body shut down and I told him to let me go. During that time all I was thinking that I wished it was you holding me and I wanted you to come and save me" I said truthfully, as I stared at my feet instead of Edward.

When I looked up at Edward his eyes had awe in them.

"Do you know how much you affect me? Do you know how much you mean to me?" he asked lovingly.

I nodded my shoulders in a motion of 'I don't know'.

"Everything you do affects me. I can stare into you beautiful hazel eyes forever. I want to touch your hair every moment I can. I want to hold and kiss you every moment of every day. You're my angel, my one and only" Edward said romantically, but truthfully.

My mouth hung open a little bit with a big smile. It was then and there that I knew how much he meant to me and how this was the start of a beautiful friendship and relationship.


	4. Gossip

Chapter 4 – Gossip

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

**~Sunday Afternoon~**

**My family, Bella and I all packed our bags last night, and placed our clothes out before we packed our suitcases in our vehicles. Once that was done we decided that when we all woke up we would clean up the cabin, and then we would go to Seola Beach, which was about 15 minutes away from Bella's cabin.**

**So we have all been at the beach since 10 am, so about 4 hours. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I were the only ones still swimming. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella all decided to "Dry Off" while sun bathing. I just had to roll my eyes about that. They didn't need it at all, but what are you going to do. Telling them can't change a thing.**

"**EDWARD?" my mother shouted out. I looked at my brothers and my father. They just shrugged their shoulders. I obediently swam to shore to find out what she wanted. I walked up to her and the girls.**

"**Edward, it's getting late. We should start heading back, plus Bella's fast a sleep on her towel. She's been out for about a hour now" my mother smiled happily. She loved the fact that Bella and I have a loving, serious, fun relationship.**

"**All right. I'll go get my brothers and father. I'll dry off and then I'll come back and carry Bells to the car." **

"_**She's an angel, my angel,"**_** I thought, as I buckled her in.**

**As I sat in the drivers seat and looked at Bella as she slept, I heard giggling. I looked at my windshield and saw Alice and Rosalie taking photos and laughing.**

**I had to laugh at this, which ended up waking Bella up.**

"**When did I get here?" she yawned.**

"**I carried you to the car five minutes ago. I was watching you sleep when I heard giggling. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie laughing at us and taking photos. My laughter woke you up, I'm sorry."**

**She instantly looked up, and smiled. "It's okay. It's Alice and Rosalie for Ya"**

**That made me laugh lightly.**

"**Mom says it's time to go back home. When we go back to forks, do you want to come hang out with us for a few extra hours before I drive you home?" I asked hoping, she would say yes. I wasn't ready to say good bye to my angel. Even though we see each other every day, and we have all the same senior classes.**

"**Of course, I'll just call Charlie now and let him know the plan. Are you still coming to pick me up in the morning?" She asked with excitement.**

"**Of course Sweetheart. I'll pick you up everyday" I smiled, as I picked up her hand and kissed it.**

"**I love you Edward Anthony Cullens" Bella smiled at me with all the love in the world.**

"**I love you too, Bella Marie Swan"**

**The rest of the ride, I kept thinking to myself. "**_**I have the worlds most Beautiful, Amazing angel**_**"**

* * *

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

**We got back to Edward's and his families house about four pm, and I ended up staying for about six hours. When I arrived home Charlie was fast a sleep in his bed. I unpacked, and then got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day of our senior year.**

**~Next Day~**

**I woke up to my alarm clock beeping like there was no tomorrow. I quickly got out of bed, shut it off and got ready.**

**Twenty minutes later I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. The minute I poured a bowl of cereal my cell went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked to see who it was. **

**I smiled into the phone as I answered. "Hey Edward"**

"**Hey, I'm on my way to pick you up for school"**

"**Thanks for the ride. You know you don't have to pick me up, I do have my own car," I said blushing at the thought of not kissing him this morning.**

"**Bella we all ready talked about this. I am picking you up every day, now no more arguing. Besides don't you want to see me and kiss me first thing in the morning." He teased.**

"**Hey it's not very nice to tease your girlfriend when you won't be here for a little bit," I said, as my brain made me think of me kissing Edward.**

"**I'm not teasing you because I'm right outside your front door"**

**That took me out of fantasyland. I raced to the door and pulled Edward's face down to me, so I could kiss him.**

"**Good to see you too love" he smiled my favorite smile.**

"**Shut up and kiss me," I said hungrily, as I pulled him in the door, shut the door and jumped on him all at the same time. His mouth was immediately on mine.**

**I pulled us down onto the ground. He deepened the kiss, and suddenly started grabbing my butt, which sent more waves of lust.**

**I immediately put my hands underneath his shirt. Edward froze and pulled away. That's when my brain finally caught up to me.**

"_**Bella, what are you doing? This isn't what you wanted to do"**_** my brain told me.**

"**Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me," I said truthfully, as I stood up and waked into the kitchen to finish my breakfast.**

**It was quiet for a few moments before I heard him enter the kitchen.**

"**Bella, Sweetheart? It's not your fault. It never is, please forgive me?" he pleaded as he was trying to blame himself. **

**I turned around and glared at him.**

"**Don't you dare take all the credit for that. That was my fault. I knew what I was doing and I didn't think twice about it" I said angry that he was blaming himself.**

"**Love, why don't we both agree it was both of our faults," he suggested with a weak smile.**

"**Fine" I sighed with contentment. I quickly finished my breakfast, before I ran upstairs to finish a few last minute things.**

"**Bella Sweetheart? Hurry up or we're going to be late" my best friend and love called up to me.**

"**I'm coming," I yelled downstairs as I ran downstairs.**

* * *

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

**~Three Hours Later~**

**I was sitting in third hour miserable without my Bella. Her and I only saw each other at lunch and had class together until the end of the day. Third hour is Calculus, which is my least favorite subject. So the whole hour I had been in fantasyland thinking about Bella. She was always on my mind, especially after our encounter this morning (which I was mentally kicking myself for).**

**I glanced up to the clock and groaned. I still had twenty minutes before class got out and I could see my beautiful girl. I quickly finished my assignment, and put my Ipod in my ears so I could listen. Maybe the time would fly by this way. **

**Finally the bell rang, and I literally ran out of the classroom down the hallway to Bella's locker. She wasn't there yet, so I leaned against them and waited.**

**A couple minutes later, I saw her walking towards the lockers but instead of looking happy, she looked frustrated and sad.**

"**Hey sweetheart" I smiled, wondering what was bothering her.**

"**Hey" she replied quietly.**

"**What's wrong love?" I asked worriedly, this wasn't Bella for you.**

**Bella turned around and looked at my face, as tears started falling down her beautiful angelic face. I quickly opened my arms and wrapped them around her.**

"**Oh Edward, (sob) the whole school (sob) found out (sob)" she sobbed into my chest.**

"**Found out what?" I asked with confusion, as I rubbed in circles on her back.**

"**They found (sob) out about (sob) what Jake (sob) did to me (sob) this weekend. (Sob) I don't know how (sob) or why they (sob) found out" she continued to cry. **

"_**How in the world could everyone find out and be talking about it**_**" I said angrily in my mind. "It's okay love, we'll get through this," I said soothing Bella.**

**I took out my cell and dialed my brother Jasper's cell. He answered immediately and I explained everything. He told me that he would grab Bella's and my lunch, and we would join him in a few minutes. I said thank you before I ended the conversation.**

**I gently grabbed Bella's hand, and I walked us down another hallway were nobody was around.**

"**How did you hear about this?" I asked, as I laid my hand on her face and looked deep into her eyes.**

"**I overheard Lauren talking to Jessica about it in Geometry. Then when I was walking down the hallway on the way over here I overheard Mike, Eric and Tyler talking about it. It was horrible Edward. How did they find out about this?" she asked with worry, as she looked at me with her puffy eyes.**

"**I don't know love, but we're just going to put a end on to this" I said, as I kissed her forehead.**

**She nodded her head yes, and she leaned her head away from my hand & into my chest. I smiled and lead us to the lunchroom. **

**Jasper and Alice were at our table with our food waiting for us. Bella and I sat down and started to eat. I wrapped my one arm around her to let her know she was safe, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.**

"**How dare Lauren and Jessica spread this around and talk crap. They have no right. I plan on making their lives miserable the next few days" Alice smiled evilly.**

**That made Bella laugh. I smiled, as I turned around and looked at her.**

* * *

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

**It was the way Alice said it, that made me laugh.**

**Edward was looking at me with a smile spread across his face. "What did I do now?" I asked with confusion.**

"**Nothing. I just love you" he smirked my favorite angelic smile, which sent my stomach in butterflies.**

**I leaned in closer, and he automatically moved in, so we kissed.**

"**All right you two, save your smoochies for later" Alice said jokingly, as she made a silly face.**

**I sighed, as I turned my head to start eating my food again. **

**Of course Alice babbled on and on about what she was going to do to Jessica and Lauren. I could careless what happens to them, as long as they didn't talk about what happened over the weekend.**

**It wasn't that I didn't like sitting with my bff and her boyfriend but today I just wanted to be with Edward and have his arms around me telling me it was going to be okay.**

**Once Lunch was over Edward and I dumped our trays and walked to Environmental Science. When we walked in the class Mike & Eric stared at us with wide eyes.**

**That triggered me off. I let go of Edward and stormed over there angry. **

**Eric and Mike looked beyond scared.**

"**Who told you about all the rubbish this weekend?" I asked calmly but deadly at the same time. "SO WHO TOLD YOU"**

**Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Take a deep breath love," he whispered into my ear. **

**I did as he asked with no questions about it.**

"**Well, you see Jake called me up and told me. I told Jessica who blurted it out to the whole school." Mike said truthfully, as he stared at the floor in shame.**

**I stood there speechless. Everywhere I go Jake is constantly hurting me.**

"_**Breathe. Lie to them, tell them it is a big lie**_**," I thought to myself. I couldn't do it; I couldn't let them think it was all a big lie.**

"**Did Jake even tell you the whole truth? Did he tell you what he tried to do to me?" I asked frustrated.**

"**All he said was that you tried getting back together with him," Eric said quickly, as he still looked at the floor.**

"**So he told you that he cheated on me with my ex best friend in phoenix a year and a half ago? Did he tell you that he cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him or live with him?" I asked angrily. I didn't let them have a chance to speak. I just kept going on. "Did he also tell you that he broke up with my ex best friend because she wasn't as good as me? Did he even tell you that he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go because he wanted me back?"**

**I watched their faces they as crumbled with embarrassment.**

**Mike was the first one to answer me. "I'm so sorry Bella. I had no clue; I didn't mean to tell anyone. I can't believe we all fell for it. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"**

"**I think I can" I smiled nicely.**

**Eric was the next to speak. "I'm sorry also Bella"**

"**I forgive you both" I said somewhat calmly. I turned to Edward and he was looking at me with awe. I walked over to him, and he waited for me with open arms.**

"**Can we leave now, I don't want to be here anymore," I said as my head leaned against his chest.**

"**Of course love," he said happily, as we turned around and walked out the door. Once we got out to his car he sped off to his house so we could hang out.**

"**Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. That was very brave of you to do" my boyfriend said proudly.**

"**It was nothing but me standing up to gossip. Thanks though" I smiled at him with all the love of the world. He always knows how to make me feel better no matter what the situation was.**

"**Your welcome. I love you" he smiled, as he parked his car in his driveway.**

"**Love you too" I smiled, as I got out of the car.**

**Today was a hard day, but now it would be perfect with Edward.**


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter 5 – New Beginnings

~8 months later~

(Edward's P.O.V.)

It is June 4th, 2009. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I are graduating tonight. So much has happened since the day the gossip spread around school.

Once every found out the truth they automatically hated Jacob and wanted nothing to do with him. Speaking of Jacob, he's still in Jail in Seattle. He is not allowed anywhere near Bella and my family; which includes Rosalie and Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie got engaged two months ago, and their wedding is August 8th. Alice and Bella are the bride's mates. Jasper and I are the groom's men. My father is the best man, and my mother is the maid of honor. Since they were finished with college, they had been saving up money from their jobs. Emmett is a manager at Kodak Company and the building is located an hour away from Forks. Rosalie is a Lawyer and a good one at that.

Jasper and Alice are going to Dartmouth next year for college, and Jasper is going to propose to Alice tonight on their date. Jasper is going to be a Psychologist. Alice is going to become a fashion designer.

Bella and I would also be going to Dartmouth next year. I have all the money to buy Bella an engagement ring. I am going to propose as soon as I get the ring. Bella is and will always be my life. I love her very much and I never want to be without her. Bella wants to become a Kindergarten Teacher. I'm going to become a Radio Talk Show Host.

Anyways, getting back to today. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were out getting their hair and nails done. They wanted to look good for tonight. Jasper, Emmett, my father and I are all sitting around talking and playing the Wii.

The girls left this morning about ten am and we won't see them until six tonight. They all made sure to stress that we couldn't go near them until an hour before our graduation ceremony starts. So at the moment Emmett was playing Tennis against our dad. I am personally rooting for my dad, but we won't tell Emmett that one.

* * *

(Rosalie's P.O.V.)

Alice, Bella and I are at Nail Zone in Port Angeles. We had just come from Great Clips, since we all got gorgeous up dos to look good for the Graduation tonight. It would be fun to see them walk across the stage and get their diplomas.

"I can't believe we're graduating. Were did the year go?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face.

"I have no clue. It's hard to believe that in two months Rosalie's getting married" Bella glowed with happiness at the thought.

"Oh I know. So which one of you is getting engaged next?" I asked with a big smile spread across my face. I knew Jasper is proposing to Alice tonight, but I wanted to see what they thought.

"I hope Jasper proposes soon. I can't imagine my life without him" Alice squealed.

That made me laugh. I noticed that Bella looked kinda sad.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked with worry and confusion.

"It's just I don't think Edward will ever propose. We don't go out anymore, and the last few weeks we kind have been drifting apart. I love him, I just think that he doesn't love me anymore" she confessed, as she looked down at her nails, as they were getting worked on.

"Bella Marie Swan, you know that's not true. Yeah it's been kind of crazy and so you haven't spent time together in a few weeks, but don't ever doubt Edward's love for you. He was miserable and unhappy before you came into the picture. Even go ask Emmett about how much he love's you. He never stops talking about you." I said lovingly, trying for her to understand.

"_Reminder to myself, talk to Edward tonight_" I made a mental note.

"Jasper is constantly telling me about how Edward and him were talking about how all your good quality's" Alice chimed in.

"Really?" she asked as her face started to lift up.

"Yeah. I'm sure Edward is going to propose sometime in the future, so don't worry girl. Besides today is suppose to be fun not sad" I said trying to cheer her up.

It worked she started laughing. "You two are right as always"

I just smiled. I loved Bella to death but she was always worried that Edward was going to some how disappear out of her life like her ex did. She was getting better at it but times she still worried. Alice, Edward and I were there every time to reassure her.

Once that conversation was done, we switched over to talking about what my wedding was going to be like. Everything was happening so fast, but at least I still have my two best friends to help me through everything. My family wasn't exactly happy that I was marrying Emmett. They thought he was a clown who was up to no good, so they weren't here to help me with all the planning and stuff. The only time they would show up is on the day of my wedding. It was sad and it hurt but what could I do when I'm in love with the man that they hate.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

~6pm~

Alice, Rosalie and I arrived back at Edward's house. We had been together without the boys for eight hours. That was way too long. We all missed our men. As soon as we walked in the house we were welcomed with big hugs and kisses from them. It was the best greeting a girl can get. Early practice I guess for everyone.

"Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?" Edward lovingly asked, as we walked up to his room.

"Dah!!! What kind of question is that?" I teased.

"A good one, cause I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left" he teased back.

I leaned in and we shared a kiss.

"You look beyond beautiful love," he said as we pulled away to breathe.

Just as I was about to respond I heard a knock against the door and I groaned. I knew it was Alice making me leave to get dressed.

Edward laughed and he turned us around to face her.

"All right I'm coming girl," I said with an annoyed attitude, as I walked out of Edward's room and into the room of complete torture.

Rosalie and Alice both knew that I hated all the really girly things, but I still did it to make them happy. I would never tell them this but sometimes its fun depending on what we do.

"Bella Marie Swan, stop complaining. You will be fine. Trust us" Alice said somewhat stern.

"I guess. Work your torture…. I mean your magic," I said quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice. Too late, Rosalie laughed, and Alice smacked my head.

"Don't make me use the duck tape again," she threatened.

My face turned to horror at once remembering what happened the last time she used duck tape.

(Flashback)

Alice asked me if she could dress me up plus do my hair and make-up. I immediately told her no, but she ended up dragging me into her room.

"Bella if you don't listen I'll have to use the duck tape." Alice said sternly.

She was always getting in a mood when I didn't let her have her fun at my makeovers.

"Yeah, like you would ever do that to your best friend" I taunted lightly.

The next thing I know I see the roll of duck tape.

"You shouldn't have dared me. I'm sorry for this but you need to learn" Alice said with an angry expression.

Before I could blink Alice wrapped duck tape over my mouth and my hands. Rosalie just sat there laughing and taking photos of the whole thing.

(End of Flashback)

"No Alice, I won't need the duck tape again" I said shivering as I recalled it. "I'll go quietly"

"That's a good girl." She laughed happily. "Rosalie, I need your help?" Alice yelled out softly.

Rosalie laughed as she walked into the room. We all knew how Alice could go beyond crazy when she did makeovers.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V.)

~Half Hour Later~

To my amazement Bella sat there quiet and didn't move once. It was amazing she usually threw a huge fit.

She must have remembered the memory of when I had to use the duck tape. I'm pretty sure that was something she wasn't going to forget.

I did the make-up end of her makeover. Rosalie picked out the outfit, so at the moment Bella was changing. Rose and I quickly got ready, so by the time Bella came out we were done.

"Bella Marie Swan, you look drop dead gorgeous. Edward is going to melt to the ground when he sees you" Rosalie complimented gladly.

"Girl you look hot" I burst out with excitement. She looked amazing! "Rosalie, now would be the time to do that errand"

Rosalie looked at me, and just nodded her head yes, and she walked out of the room.

"What does Rose have to do?" Bella asked with confusion.

"Oh she has to make sure Emmett gets to the High School so they can have good seats" I lied. "Now lets get me into a sexy dress"

All you heard was a big groan from Bella before I pulled her out of the seat and into one of Rosalie's closets.

* * *

(Rosalie's P.O.V.)

I walked down to Edward's bedroom, and knocked.

"Come in" he shouted.

I walked in and I saw Jasper and Edward in tuxes. They looked good.

"Hey rose" they chimed.

"Hey! Edward I need to talk to you about proposing to Bella" I blurted out.

"What about it?" He asked in confusion.

"Well when we were at the salon, us girls were talking about me getting married in two months. I didn't say anything but I asked them who they thought was going to get engaged next. Alice said she hoped she was next, and Bella was quiet and looked sad. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she thought you don't love her anymore and you guys haven't been out in a while. I told her that was not true and that you love her more than life its self. I told her see shouldn't doubt your love," I said without taking a breath.

Edward sighed. We all knew that Bella still feared that whoever she loved wouldn't love her anymore thanks to Jacob. It wasn't that she didn't love Edward; we all knew she was unconditionally in love with him.

"I have enough to go buy the ring. I'm going to buy it tomorrow when Emmett, Jasper, Dad and I go do our errands. Can Alice, Mom, and you take Bella out for the whole day? See if she can spend the night for tomorrow, and on Saturday I'll take her out and I'll propose." Edward said, as he pinched the top of his nose like he always does when he's somewhat stressed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you more stressed. I was just keeping to our agreement. Of course we'll keep her busy. We will pick her up about nine am. We'll take a trip to Olympia and have a shopping day. She'll use my credit card" I smiled pleased that we finally figured this out for my dear friend.

"Don't worry about it, I know you were keeping to our agreement. I think that I need to see my Bella now, so I can talk to her. Tell Alice that this is very important," he said with all the love in the world.

"My Bella? How romantic" I teased as I glided out the door.

I walked in, and saw Bella sitting there all by herself. She was wearing a beautiful light blue, spaghetti straps summer dress. It was gorgeous on her; it fit every inch of her curves.

"Bella, Edward wants to talk to you. You look gorgeous girl. Where is Alice?" I asked confused, usually Alice wouldn't have let Bella by herself. I wonder what was up with that.

"You really think so? Alice said that you were going to come and get me, so she went to Esme's room to change." She blushed, as she stood up and followed me.

I decided to walk her to Edward's room so I could find out what happened to my fiancée. I hadn't even seen him when I walked in the house. That definitely was not how our marriage was going to start off.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"Edward?" I asked, as we walked in.

"Come in, Love" Edward smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Edward, have you seen where my fiancée went?" Rose asked.

"He said he was going to be in Dad's room" he replied back.

She nodded her head in thanks and walked away.

I looked around, and saw him in a tux. He simply looked irresistible.

"Rose, said you wanted to see me" I smiled with all the happiness in the world. Rose was right, I was just letting my memories from Jake ruin how much I am in love with Edward. "_I have to remember not to do that_," I told myself sternly.

"Yes, I hear that you thought I don't love you anymore" he teased as he raised his right eyebrow.

"I guess I keep telling myself that you're going to leave me like Jake did, but deep inside I know you wont because we're madly in love with each other" I smiled slightly, as I looked at his beautiful face.

That made him sigh. I hated when I made him do that. I knew how much he wished I could forget what Jake did to me, but the truth was I was mostly over it but there was still apart that remembered the whole thing.

"Bella love, where do you see yourself in ten years?" he asked randomly.

That put a big smile on my face, cause no matter how much I doubted he loved me, I always knew that I wanted to be with him forever. "I want to be married to you and have four kids"

He turned slowly and a wary smile was spread across his face. I could tell he also pictured a life with me in ten years but he was still worried that I couldn't love him because of what Jake did to me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make you stressed out." I said, as I put my hands on his face so he would look at me. "I want you to know that I have been over Jake for a while, but the memory still comes back from time to time and haunts me. It doesn't come, as often because I know deep down that you love me and you're not going to leave me. All I ask is for you to be patient with me. It will go away eventually"

That did it the tears came. I haven't cried in months, and now they come. It must be from all the stress. I went to wipe under my eyes, and realized that I had make-up on.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and carried me as he sat down on the couch. "It's water proof make-up love" he chuckled into my neck. "I always have patience for you. I know what the memory brings for you but I want you to know that no matter how much you say I don't love you I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if it takes years I'm going to keep showing you over and over again"

I nodded my head into his chest, and just sat there and enjoyed the moment.

We sat like that for a long time before we heard Alice shout that it was time to go. We both sighed reluctantly cause we both could sit here for hours like this without saying a word. It was just like Alice to ruin our moments without her trying to. It was just in Alice's nature.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V.)

I yelled up the stairs so Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett would hear that it was time for us to head over to the high school if Jasper, Edward, Bella and I wanted to graduate on time.

A few minutes later they came down, and we dispersed into the different cars. Rosalie, and Emmett rode with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper, Bella and I rode in Edward's car.

This was the most thrilling, but horrifying moment in my whole life. Life was going to be a whole lot different than I'm use to. Everything changes, and I don't do well with change.

"Relax honey" Jasper whispered into my ear, as Edward drove us.

I nodded my head yes, and leaned against him. It may be our last official day of High School, but it wasn't our last day with our lovers. That was the nice thing that Jasper, Edward, Bella and I were going to Dartmouth in August. Sure we were going to be away from our parents but lovers make up for it. I snickered at the thought of it.

Bella turned around and smiled at me. We are unbiological sisters, and that made us stronger and closer.

"Alice its not polite to snort" she teased as she stuck her tongue out.

That made me laugh, and I stuck my tongue right back at her. The boys just laughed as they rolled their eyes. They were so use to us doing this that just deal with it.

We arrived a few moments later with the way Edward drove. It was ridiculously scary. I told him this a few times but every single time he reminded me in a teasing matter that I didn't have to drive with him.

We walked to the gym, and said goodbye to each other. We were all getting split up. The only two that got to be by each other was Jasper and Edward since their brothers. Lucky them. I felt bad for Bella. She had to wait towards the end.

On my way to my seat I kept thinking of all my high school days. My life was boring before I met my bff Bella, and started dating Jasper. I have no clue how I survived without them. They were the two most important people in my life besides my parents and Rosalie.

I sat down, and waited for the ceremony to begin. "_This is the new beginning. You can do this Alice," _I told myself with confidence.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I sat down in my seat, which was hundreds of rows behind my boyfriend and my bff Alice. They were lucky they get to graduate first. I have to sit next to Jessica Stanley who is babbling like no tomorrow.

I'm usually not a nasty, mean person but ever since Jessica started those rumors a few months ago I wanted nothing to do with her.

"So I'm so glad we have been friends Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you." She chatted away. "Where are you going to College next year?"

"Me either" I said without enthusiasm. "Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are going to Dartmouth. Where are you going to college?"

"Cool. Mike and I are going to University of Washington. It will be so amazing. What are you…" She started as she was cut off by the Ceremony starting.

As soon as the Valedictorian started talking everything went in a blur. I smiled with pride when Alice, Edward and Jasper walked across the stage. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

As I walked up towards the stage the nerves hit. "_What if I fall on stage?"_ I thought, before I sternly told myself '_Bella Marie, just stop. You'll be fine"_.

I walked up those steps, and waited as Jessica grabbed her diploma and shook the principals hand. Then it was my turn, as I grabbed my diploma and shook my principals hand, and walked right back to my seat. This was the best feeling a girl could have.

~1 Hour Later~

The ceremony ended about a couple minutes ago. I got up out of my chair, and ran towards Edward. When I approached him he had a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations love" he whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug and swung me around.

"You too" I smiled.

It wasn't too much later that we found Alice and Jasper. We congratulated each other, and waited for our families to find us.

Charlie was the first to find us. He said congratulations to Alice, Jasper and Edward before he swept me up in a hug and congratulated me as well.

It made me laugh because Charlie wasn't a huggy feely kind of guy. It was shortly after that when Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett walked up to us.

"Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper go meet us at the house. We're having a dinner celebration there" Carlisle smiled with all the happiness in the world.

We agreed at once, and ran off to the car. We all got in and Edward drove us to his house.


	6. Getting Things Ready

**A.N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It's been crazy with me graduating in a week and a half. Please forgive me!!!! I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6 – Getting Things Ready

~The Next Day~

(Edward's P.O.V.)

After we all had dinner Jasper and Alice left for their date. Charlie hung out with us for a couple hours afterwards, but then he said goodnight early so he could go catch the basketball score on the ten o'clock news. Bella stayed for another hour before I brought her home. Jasper came home shortly after and let us know that Alice said yes to becoming his wife. It was a joyous time in their lives, as well as Rosalie and Emmett's.

It was all set that Rosalie and Alice would pick Bella up about 9am, and she would hang out with them all day before she spends the night over here. I have a special place in mind to propose, but were going to go on a date before I pop the question.

So at the moment my brothers, my father and I were headed out to Seattle so I could go ring shopping with Emmett, when my father and Jasper went grocery shopping and furniture shopping for our back patio.

~1 hour later~

My father, and Jasper dropped Emmett and me off at Shane Company Jewelers. As soon as we walked in we were greeted by friendly hellos from the staff.

"How may we help you?" a guy in nice blue formal shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Yes, I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" I smiled with pride.

"Right this way. Do you want to create it or do you want to choose from a chosen selection?"

"Mr….?" I asked wanting to know his name.

"You may call me Ben" he smiled.

"Ben, I would like to create my fiancée's engagement ring. I would like a diamond, and it has to be princess cut" I said confidently.

"Sounds perfect, I need you to tell me what color the band will be, and how many karats. Also what size is her finger?" Ben smiled, as he wrote my order down.

"I want it to be 18 karats, and the band will be silver. How much for the down payment? I need it done in a day and a half. Size 7 1/2" I smiled, hoping they could fill my request.

"Well a normal down payment to have it done in a week is $500, but to have it done in a day and a half will cost you $1,000."

"Excellent, then here is the money" I said, as I took out the money, and handed it to him.

"Now, how much is he going to have to pay when he returns to pick the ring up?" my brother Jasper asked him.

"His total payment will be $ 2,220.59. That is including today's payment" he said, writing the balance down. "Now can I have your name, so we know which one is yours?"

"Edward Cullen" I stated simply.

"All ready, thank you. We will see you in a day and a half"

Emmett and I said our goodbyes, and then walked out of the jewelry store.

"So what do you think Emmy?" I smiled, as I called him by his least favorite nickname.

He hated it, but he dealt with it.

"I think she'll love it Eddie" he smiled back at me.

"_Darn it_" I thought to myself. He knew I despised that nickname, but pay back sucks.

"How does it feel?" my brother taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I smiled. I grabbed my cell phone, and started dialing my father.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

The girls picked me up at 9, and we went to Olympia Mall to go shopping for a few hours. I gave in willing because Edward was out and about with his father and brothers for some male bonding time. So at the moment we were walking out of Abercrombie.

"When do we finally go home?" I asked bored.

"We will leave in a hour" Alice said frustrated as she rolled her eyes.

Rose and Esme just snickered.

"Are we going back home?" I asked with hope.

"Nope, we're off to lunch, then to a fashion show out here" she smiled.

I instantly groaned, and took my cell out. I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Sweetheart"

"Eddie, do I have to go and sit through a three hour fashion show?" I whined. I only used his nickname when I didn't want to do something.

"You're not having fun are you?" he asked sighing.

"Not anymore. Not since I'm away from you" I frowned, even though he couldn't see me.

"I'll tell you what. Go out to eat with the girls after one more store. Call me when you're done with lunch, and I'll come home. That way you and I can hang out. Does that sound good love?" he asked as patient as can be.

"Really?" I squealed with happiness.

"Yes dear" he laughed. "Now go tell Mom, Rose & Alice. Remember to call me. I love you"

"I love you too. Will do" I smiled, as I hung up.

I told Esme, Rose & Alice eagerly. Esme & Rose just snickered, while Alice on the other hand was kind of glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, even though I knew she was frustrated with my lack of shopping interest.

"You couldn't have pleased me for four more hours?" she asked with irritation.

"No" I answered simply. "Stop fussing, and lets go out to eat. I'm starving."

Alice just sighed, as we started walking back to the car. I could have sworn I heard her mumble 'wimp'. I chose to ignore it because when Alice was in one of her moods, it was best to leave her alone until she was ready to fix it.

~After Lunch~

As soon as we left the restaurant I dialed Edward's cell number, and waited for him to pick up. It only took a few moments before he answered with 'hey beautiful'. That always made me smile. He is too good to me.

"Hey. We just left and were on the way home. What have you been up to?" I asked curious.

"Well Dad, and us got more patio furniture, and went clothes shopping before we went out to lunch. What did u do besides miss your handsome, hot, sexy boyfriend?" he teased.

"Hmm…lets see….We went to Hollister were I hit on the two hot half-naked male models. They asked if I could join them for a quickie and I told them I would have to pass" I laughed, totally joking around.

"Sounds like fun" he laughed. "What did you really do?"

"Alice made me go to all these stores, and get lots of clothes. We went to Olive Garden for lunch. What do you want to do when I get home?" I asked randomly.

"How about we watch your favorite movie of all? Does that sound good?"

"It sure does. I'll see you when I get there. Alice told me I have to get off the phone or we will go shopping again" I gulped with fear.

Alice was deadly when she wanted to be. What I was trying to figure out is how somebody that small could be so dangerous.

Edward laughed, and agreed at once to get off the phone. I sat here thinking how it was going to be such a long ways home.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

When I got off the phone, I was laughing my butt off. We all loved Alice to death (excuse the pun), but we still wanted to know how she could be so pixie one moment and all-evil ninja the next.

"What's so funny?' Jasper asked at once.

I explained to him at once, and he agreed.

"So how are all the plans for tomorrow?" he asked curious.

"Good. I'm just getting things ready. I am so beyond nervous it's not funny."

"I hear ya, but at least you know she will say yes. You two are like the sun and the moon. You can't live or work without each other" my brother said with love.

The way he said it made me think about how true that was. She is my everything, and without her I wouldn't be anything.

I thought about that the whole time as I waited for my beautiful girlfriend to come home.


	7. The Memorable Date

Chapter 7 ~ The Memorable Date

**A.N.: Sorry that I have not written in awhile. It has been crazy being a freshman in college and trying to juggle everything. I haven't meant to leave you guys hanging. Please forgive me.**

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I woke up early so I could prepare my girlfriend breakfast in bed. I looked over at my angel, and saw she was still sound a sleep. This day was going to be perfect, and the best part was she had no idea so she would be surprised.

When I walked into the kitchen my family greeted me. They had smiles all over their faces.

"You all prepared?" my mother asked me with all the love in the world. She absolutely adored Bella. She all ready thought of her as another daughter.

"Yes mother. Are you girls ready to do your part?"

"Dah…What kind of question is that?" Alice my soon to be sister n law laughed.

I laughed with her, as I put my girlfriends' breakfast together. It only took me a total of ten minutes before I was back upstairs to my room.

"Love wake up" I said, as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Edward, what time is it?" she asked quietly, as she slowly sat up.

"It is 9 o'clock honey. You got to get up so you can hang out with the girls today while I'm busy with the boys" I said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions, but knowing my Bella she would.

"What are you doing with the boys?"

"We are having male bonding time. Alice and my mother kicked us men out until 4 o'clock, so us men are going to go to Olympia for the day, and we'll be back when they let us in" I said putting on my best smile so she wouldn't know what was going on.

"Okay sounds good. You made me breakfast in bed." She stated happily. "Thank you"

"Your welcome. I only get an hour with you and then we have to leave" I said, before I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay but hurry back. I'll miss you every minute your gone" she smiled.

She defiantly is a keeper. She is an angel, my angel.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

When Edward finally left I put my Ipod in and started getting ready for the long day without him. The first song that came on was Maneater by Nelly Furtado. It was my favorite and so whenever it came on I had a tendency to dance like crazy.

Everybody look at me, me

**I walk in the door you start screaming**

Come on everybody what you here for?

**Move your body around like a nymph**

**Everybody get your necks to crack around**

**All you crazy people come on jump around**

**I want to see you all on your knees, knees**

**You either want to be with me or be me!**

I started singing along with the song.

**Man-eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

Make you fall, real hard in love

**She's a man-eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

**Wish you never ever met her at all**

And when she walks she walks with passion

**When she talks, she talks like she can handle it**

**When she asks for something boy she means it**

**Even if you never ever seen it**

**Everybody get your necks to crack around**

**All you crazy people come on jump around**

**You doing anything to keep her by your side**

**Because, she said she love you, love you long time!**

I was so occupied that I didn't see anything going on around me.

Man-eater, make you work hard

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

Make you fall, real hard in loves

**She's a man-eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

**Wish you never ever met her at all**

Man-eater, make you work hard

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

**Make you fall, real hard in love**

**She's a man-eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

Wish you never ever met her at allMan-eater, make you work hard

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

**Make you fall, real hard in love**

**She's a man-eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man-eater**

**Make you buy cars**

**Make you cut cards**

**Wish you never ever met her at all**

**Never ever met her at all!**

**You wish you never ever met her at all!**

**You wish you never ever met her at all!**

**You wish you never ever met her at all!**

**You wish you never ever met her at all!**

I opened my eyes and noticed for the first time Alice and Rosalie standing their laughing and video recording me. I blushed instantly.

"Bella, we'll have to show this to Edward. This is a side of you he hasn't seen" Rosalie snickered.

"Please don't this is embarrassing as it is" I giggled to make the embarrassment go away.

"Oh come please," Alice begged.

"Fine! What are we doing today?" I asked annoyed. I hate how Alive can beg and I just give in.

"We'll since the guys are gone we are going to give you a makeover and get you dressed. From there we'll go out and hang out till the boys get home. I think Edward said something that he wanted to take you out tonight," Rose pondered.

Rose never ponders something's up. "_Oh well, they'll tell me when they're ready_" I thought to myself.

A few moments later I followed them out of the room, and was ready for my horrific makeover.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V.)

I was so excited for Bella and Edward. They were the perfect couple. This whole day was going to be special.

Rose and I were giving Bella a complete makeover along with a new outfit. We would go see the movie Proposal, and then we would go shopping. We would come home about 3:30ish. The minute Edward comes home we would show him the lovely video of Bella before they go on their date tonight.

The minute Edward said we could get Bella ready, rose and I instantly came up with ideas. So on we went with our makeover. She would appreciate it later on in life.

"Rosie, did you find an outfit yet?" I asked.

"Yep I got the perfect one," she said as she walked out with this beautiful strapless dark blue formal gown.

"That is beautiful Rosie" Bella gasped.

"I bought this for you a few weeks back. This is nothing compared to what you're wearing at my wedding" she snickered.

"Im sure they are gorgeous as ever. Now let's get her in the outfit since im done with her hair and make-up" I smiled.

"Why am I so dressed up? What does Edward have up his sleeve?" Bella asked herself out loud.

"No clue, we just want to have girl time with ya" Rosie smiled.

It worked it was amazing. Bella didn't ask any more questions. We would have to be careful what we say today.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

We finally arrived at the Jewelers. Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I all walked in together. They wanted to see the ring, so I would show them.

Ben handed me the ring, and I paid him the total.

"Thank you so much Ben" I thanked him, as I turned around to show my brothers and my father.

"You're welcome Edward. Anytime" was his reply.

"Edward, Bella will love it. That is totally her" my father smiled with pride.

"Thanks dad, what do you guys think?" I asked as I turned my head to face my brothers.

"Edward, Dad is right. We all love Bella, and that is just her" Jasper added, and Emmett agreed.

"I'm glad you all like it. Now let's go get ready for tonight. Everything has to be perfect" I smiled at the thought.

So after a few moments, we all piled into the car, and headed to the grocery store so I could pick up food for tonight!

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

~1pm~

I am all dressed up, and we are shopping. Everyone I passed was staring. It is very embarrassing but every time I brought it up Rosie and Alice remind me that I was gorgeous and I had to look good for tonight. This only left me wondering what was going to happen.

"Bells we are going to go in Hollister. You need some great jeans to fit those curves of yours" Rosie directly stated.

"Ok since I don't have a choice," I said putting on my best smile as I sighed.

"Good girl" Alice smiled with pride.

So we walked in, and they picked out the jeans I was going to try on.

"_This might take a while_," I thought to myself.

~Half Hour Later~

It only ended up taking a half hour there before they decided it was time to go see the movie since I was getting bored. Alice of course was frustrated with me, but what did she expect.

So on our way we were to the movie theater that was a few blocks from the mall. I had heard about Proposal. It is suppose to be a comedy/romance film. I wasn't one for sappy love stories but I loved a happy ending.

"_I wonder if it's any good_." I thought to myself as we stepped in theater.

"Bella I hear this is really funny. I think you'll love it." Alice babbled out.

"How about you sit next to Esme and me?" Rosalie whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head in agreement. Rosalie always knew what I needed at the right time. Even though Alice is my best friend, Rosalie is right next to her.

So once they bought the tickets we walked in theater, and to our seats.

* * *

(Emmett's P.O.V.)

"Bro, its 3:30 are you ready for tonight?" I asked my brother Edward.

Bella and he are perfect for each other. Just like Rosalie and I are perfect together.

"I am all ready. I have the picnic basket and the blanket out in the car. I am so nervous about tonight," he said with an anxious smile.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You know Bella will say yes. Relax or she'll know for sure something's up. I can guarantee that because of Alice and Rose she knows something's going to happen" I said with a smile.

Bella was like a sister to me. Ever since Edward and she started dating I felt the need to protect her and be a big brother to her. She has thanked me numerous times, and said I was such a good brother to her.

That got a chuckle out of him. "Oh I'm sure. You're right. I'm worrying for nothing. Thanks Emmett. You are a big help"

"I know. I just love hearing you say that" I grinned with pride.

That earned me a pillow in the face by Edward.

"If your future wife wasn't on the way I would hurt you so badly. Im only not hurting you because I know the wrath I would receive from Rosalie" I cringed at the thought.

"Good point. Let's sit down and wait for them to arrive" he suggested.

That sounded like a great plan to me. "Sounds good"

So we sat for a few moments before we heard the sound of the car pull up in the driveway.

"Edward, are you ready for this huge step in your life?" I asked with happiness, not joking at all. That was something I hardly ever did.

"I'm always ready when it comes to my Bella" he smiled back with some much love and pride it was overwhelming.

"That's something you could of kept to yourself" I snickered saying things that him embarrassed was fun.

Of course I wasn't actually thinking it, I just wanted to see his reaction, but I couldn't say anymore because all of a sudden the girls walked in.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

It took us ten minutes to get in my Volvo because Alice and Rosalie wanted photos of this memorable date, then they showed me the video of my Bella dancing around this morning, and then they wanted to give us hugs. It was hillarious but almost impossible to get out of the house. I sighed knowing that I couldn't win against those two. It was impossible; anytime you tried it was like getting your balls chopped off. Yes I went there because it's true. You should ask Emmett sometime.

"Edward, where are we going? Rose and Ali have been jumpy all day" she asked as she gave me the puppy dog face.

I had to look away before I gave in and told her the whole plan. "We are going on a date. Is it so hard to ask for time with my girlfriend who I love?" I asked playfully hoping she wouldn't try and guess anything.

She sighed in defeat. "Sounds great. What did the guys and you do today?"

Just ran around and got some things that Emmett, Jasper and dad needed. What did u guys do today?" I asked trying to distract her from asking more questions.

"They gave me a make-over, took me shopping, and saw the movie proposal. It was awesome other than the shopping and make-over part" she smiled up at me.

"I'm glad you had a fun time love. They didn't torture you too much did they?" I asked looking at her with a big grin.

"No silly, they just threatened, you know the usual" she joked back with one of those big dorky grins of hers that I just adored so much.

We went on like that back and forth for the next twenty minutes. Before I knew it we were at our destination.

"Edward, are we having our date in our meadow?" She asked with a big smile that you could see how much love she loves me.

I swear I could melt every time she gives me that look. My goal for our relationship is to make her happy, and get her to grin that big from ear to ear.

"Why of course. I figured since we haven't been there in a while it would be a great time to, we're having a little picnic too" I smiled as I parked the car.

After I grabbed the blankets, and the food basket we walked the five minutes over to our meadow. I set up, and then sat us down so we could talk while we ate our food.

When we were finished eating it was dark out, and we were cuddling next to each other and just watching the stars. I was doing good so far with not giving anything away. In a few moments when I asked it was going to be completely perfect.

"Bella love?" I asked with nervousness.

"Yes," she answered back with all the love in the world.

"Can you sit up a moment?" I asked. She nodded with acceptance, and quickly sat up. In that time with her back turned I quickly got down on one knee and had the case of the ring box in my hands.

She turned around and gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we have been dating for the last eight months, and I love you with all of my heart. I promise to cherish you, love you, cry with you, laugh with you and be there for you every second of every day. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I said from the bottom of my heart.

I looked at Bella and she was crying. "I would love to" She smiled and then jumped in my arms and gave me a kiss. I chuckled at this image, but somehow was still kissing her. After a few moments we seperated, and I put the ring on her finger.

This was the most memorable date we have ever had, and I am the luckiest guy on the planet to have this angel soon become my wife.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

'_Did Edward just ask me to become his wife?'_ my brain was asking me. It took me a moment to realize what he said, but once it sank in I couldn't stop myself from getting giddy. Hints the reason for jumping in his lap. I said yes, and gave him the biggest, most meaningful kiss a girl could give.

He chuckled at my reaction, but was somehow still managing to kiss me back. We seperated so we could breath, and then he placed the gorgeous rock on my finger. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have this amazing man next to me.

'_Wait till I till Rosalie and Alice. They are going to flip with excitement'_ I thought to myself. "This is why Alice and Rose were so giddy, isn't it?" I asked as everything finally fit into place.

"Guilty" my fiancee smiled.

I playfully smacked him, and then we laid back down and continued snuggling. This was the best memorable date someone could give a girl. '_Now my life is almost complete. All I have to do is tie the knot'_ I thought to myself with a big smile on my face, as I started falling a sleep in my lovers arms.


	8. Emmett's and Rose's Wedding

**Ch. 8 – Emmett and Rose's Wedding**

(Rose's P.O.V.)

Today was my wedding day, and I'm fricken nervous as hell. Don't get me wrong I love Emmett so much, and I'm excited. It's just the fact that this is it, the big day for both of our lives. So at the moment my two best friends, my soon to be mother-n-law, and I were at the spa getting our hair and nails done.

"Rose, breathe. You look beyond beautiful and this is your big day. This is the day that Emmett and you are bound to each other for life" My second bestie Bella told me calmly. She is always the one to make me relax and point out the truth.

"I Know, thanks so much Bells. It means a lot to me" I smiled at her, as I squeezed her hand.

"No problem Rose, you know I'm always....." Bells was saying before my first bestie Alice cut in. "Oh Rose you are going to be so beautiful, and Emmett is going to drop dead when he sees you in this dress"

Bells and I just laughed knowing Alice meant well and loved us both but she never was one for letting others finish their sentences. As much as that was annoying some days, it just wouldn't be our Alice if she didn't interrupt.

"Rosalie, I hope you know that you can call me mom. It would mean a lot to me if you would call me mom instead of Esme?" Esme said lovingly.

Thats when my tears started. "I would love that mom" I smiled.

At this point everyone's hairs and nails were done. "I need a group hug" I cried. They instantly ran over to me and just surrounded me with hugs and love. This was my family. As much as my biological family gave birth to me they never really showed me the love of a family, and they never truly cared about me. They cared about social status's.

"Rose, its time to go to the house and relax for a few hours before we get dressed for the wedding" Bells said with a big smile, and one by one the girls end of my family let go of our group hug.

"No, we need to go back and get ready right away" Alice said sternly. If there was one thing I learned, never disagree with Bella. I sat back and watched how this was going to go. Ever since Bella got her confidence back when people told her no, she would show them what she has, and go around what they said.

"ALICE MARY BRANDON, are you telling me Isabella Marie Swan no?" She asked with anger.

Alice shivered in nervousness. She knows what happens when you tell Bella no, and yet she told her no. Her funeral I guess. As much as I hated when this happened I wasn't about to get in between this.

"I am in the wrong, sorry Bella. Please forgive me? We will go back and relax for a few hours and then start getting ready" Alice hung her head down in shame.

"Its okay Alice. I always forgive you. You should know by now, not to disagree with me" Bells smiled with happiness and forgiveness. It was like nothing had just happened. Esme and I just laughed out loud, not caring who heard us. Alice and Bella joined in.

"Yes I do know, now lets go and have fun for a few hours" Alice stated as all four of us walked out of the salon and into Bella's truck to go back home.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Alice knew how much I hate when people tell me no, and yet she still went about it. I had to roll my eyes at this. It pissed me off to no end when people did this to me, but it was Alice I was talking about. I mean it took me a month to finally grain my confidence, and now the new and improved Bella is here, and wont take shit from no one.

Edward loves my new confidence as much as he loves me. It is such a great feeling to have the one you love and cant be without stand behind you a hundred percent. Anyways back to Rosalie and Emmett's big day. Us girls are on our way back to the Cullen House to relax and then get ready in a few hours.

The guys are at a hotel near by so they could get ready. Last night was the rehearsal/bachelor/ baccalaureate parties. We have no clue what the guys did but us girls went to _Spanked_ the new club in Port Angeles. We hung out for a few hours before we returned home.

"Bells do you want to watch our favorite movie _The Proposal_" Rose asked me, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Sounds great Rosie. I would love that" I smiled with happiness.

So this is how we were going to spend our few hours of relaxation. It was going to be very relaxing and just like all of our girl nights since us three became the trio.

* * *

(Emmett's P.O.V.)

"Emmett relax, everything is going to be fine. There is three hours till your wedding. Now sit down and watch our favorite movie _The Terminator_ with us" Edward smiled at me.

My wonderful brother Edward was always there to let me know to chill-ax. Jasper is there to but he ten times more quiet then Edward and I.

'_In a matter of hours Rosie and I will be married. That is the most insane, wonderful, crazy, and scary concept of my life.'_ I thought as I was very excited to be marrying my best friend.

"Ya I will sit with ya guys and watch the movie. It will be like the old days before we met our wonderful ladies" I smiled.

The guys laughed and agreed with me, as we were all thinking of the crazy moments we've had as brothers growing up.

"You bet it will be just like old times. We are going to do this the day of Edward's and my wedding for sure" Jasper smiled with happiness.

We all agreed, and then sat down to watch out favorite movie, and it was like old times again.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V.)

~Two Hours Later ~

We were sitting in Esme's room getting in our dresses and just listening to the radio when Bells, Rosie, and my song "Black & Gold" by Sam Sparro came on. We instantly blared it, got in a line, and started singing and dancing like we use to.

**(If the fish swam out of the ocean  
and grew legs and they started walking  
and the apes climbed down from the trees  
and grew tall and they started talking**

**and the stars fell out of the sky  
and my tears rolled into the ocean  
now I'm looking for a reason why  
you even set my world into motion**

All three of us grabbed one of the hairbrushes that were sitting in front of us, and sang into them like they were microphones, and just looked at each other and smiled.

**'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
that it's all just a bunch of matter**

**'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold**

We considered this our songs to our future husbands, cause without them we would be nothing.

**i looked up into the night sky  
and see a thousand eyes staring back  
and all around these golden beacons  
i see nothing but black**

**i feel a way of something beyond them  
i don't see what i can feel  
if vision is the only validation  
then most of my life isn't real**

**'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
that it's all just a bunch of matter**

**'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold **

Once the song finished we just laughed and it brought memories of the last 8 months of our friendship as a trio. It was fun to look back on memory lane.

"I vouch that on my wedding day and Ali's we listen to this song and do what we just did" Bells smiled with excitement.

"Sounds terrific. Ali what do you think?" Rosie asked me.

"I think its a fantastic idea. I wouldn't have my wedding day any other way" I smiled back at my besties.

I looked at the clock and noticed it there was two hours till the wedding started. "ESME?" I yelled from upstairs.

She came in the room a few minutes later.

"Oh Rosalie you look beyond beautiful. You girls look gorgeous." She smiled with pride. "It's nice to have a few more girls in the house"

"Awww Esme we love you too. One last group hug, and then we should go over to the church" Bella said with a smile, as tears started to form.

So we did as she said, and before we knew it we were on our way to the church.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

~An Hour Before The Wedding~

All of us men were in our tuxes and we were patiently waiting for the moment that we would be standing at the head of the church. Dad, Jasper, and I were excited for my oldest brother. Emmett on the other hand looked like he was going to be shooting bullets.

"Emmett my son, come sit down next to me, and we can share in brotherly/fatherly bonding by going over moments of you growing up?" our father Carlisle smiled, trying to relax Emmett.

"Sounds good pops" Emmett said trying to act like everything was fine but he was never one for fooling us with his emotions.

"Em, it's going to be fine. I swear. The minute Rose walks up that isle nothing is going to matter anymore" I said in calming manner.

He nodded his head yes, and we all turned to look at our father who would be telling stories of all of us for the next hour. This was sure going to be amusing.

* * *

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

~Ten minutes before wedding~

Emmett, our dad, Edward and I were standing in front of the whole church waiting for our ladies to walk down that isle. As much as I'm glad for my brother and Rose to be getting married, I'm more excited to see Alice walk down the isle.

We all stood there with big smiles on our faces and we're waiting for the moment for the music to start. That is the thing about wedding ceremonies, you have to wait a lot. Not one of my personal favorite parts about it but its worth it when I finally get to see Alice walk down this same isle to become my bride in a year.

* * *

(Rose's P.O.V.)

It is time for me to marry the man of my dreams, the one I'm madly in love with. My biological dad is walking me down the isle, which I'm happy about. I just wished they liked Emmett, and saw how wonderful he is.

"Rosie are you ready, in a second they are going to open the doors and have us walk down the isle?" Bells asked heartfelt.

"Ready as ever Bells. Lets do this" I smiled with pride and excitement.

Sure enough they opened the doors, and Alice started walking. Bella followed her, with Esme behind her. Once they got down the isle, it was finally my turn.

"Are you sure about this honey?" my father asked me.

"More sure than anything in my life. My only wish is that Mom and you would like Emmett and get along with him" I said as I smiled.

He just nodded his head, and we started walking up that long isle. It was like the isle kept going and going and wouldn't let me get to my destination.

I looked around and finally caught Emmett starring at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was beyond handsome and I'm sure my smile was a mile long as I looked at him.

'_This is it Rosalie. In a matter of minutes you will become Mrs. Rosalie Cullen' _I thought to myself.

* * *

(Emmett's P.O.V.)

I smiled as my soon to be sister-n-laws and my mother walked down the isle. My mouth dropped when Rosie walked down the isle to me. She was beyond breathtaking. She was looking at me with a big smile. I just smiled back at her.

_'This is it Emmett. In a matter of minutes you will be married to your angel'_ I thought to myself with a smile.

This is everything I dreamed of and more. I wanted to run up that isle and kiss her senseless, but as much as I wanted that she and my family would kill me for it. As much fun as that would be it wouldn't be worth it to ruin my wedding day. This day was going to be perfect.

* * *

(Esme's P.O.V.)

Emmett and Rosalie had a beautiful wedding. Carlisle and I couldn't be more happy for them. Our Emmett is all grown up and married. It is hard to believe that this day is here. It feels like I just had him the other day. It only took a total of forty-five minutes for the whole wedding.

So now the whole wedding party is taking pictures. Some are getting taken at the church, others at our home, and finally the last ones are going to be taken at random places the photographer thinks would be a great place. Once that is done we would be on our way Port Angele's to the new Club. That is were the reception is being held. All n all today was a wonderful day.

* * *

(Carlisle's P.O.V.)

~At The Reception~

I sat at the table with my lovely wife and watched as our kids danced with their fiancées and wife. It is a wonderful feeling knowing that our sons have found wonderful women that they are going to spend the rest of their life with. Two more weddings are to come one in a year, and the other in a year and a half.

That means more planning and shopping. I honestly didn't mind that. If the girls in my family were happy then my boys and I were happy. That is how simple our family is, and how much I raised my sons to be gentlemen. One day, if not now, they will thank me for all the wisdom I have given them. Then they can pass it down to their future sons or daughters. I would agree with my wife, this night couldn't be any more perfect or filled with happiness.

**A.N. Only two more chapters two go before the story is complete :)**


	9. Author's Note

**A.N.** I know everyone hates these, but I need ideas on what to add next in the story. I have officially had a writer's block for the last three months, and I can't figure out what else to add. If you guys could review with some ideas that would be great. I am leaving it open from today 07/21/10 till 08/12/10. Thanks so much.

-ProtheroJacob


End file.
